1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to completing and producing oil and gas wells, and specifically to a novel method and system for deploying a downhole screen.
2. Background Art
In the process of completing on oil or gas well, a tubular is run into the hole through which produced fluids will be communicated to the surface. Typically, this tubular includes a screen assembly that filters gravel, sand, and other particulate matter from entering the tubular.
When running this completion string into the well, the well may contain drilling mud, brine, or other fluid. Further, this fluid may be laden with rock, cutting chips, sand, and the like. Fluid tends to enter the empty tubular through the screen assembly, and such particulate can substantially plug the screen assembly by the time it has been lowered into the desired position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a screen assembly that resists plugging during run-in-hole operations.